The present invention relates in general to novelty giftware and, in particular, to a novelty greeting gift apparatus for conveying greeting indicia usually embodied by a greeting card, in a preservable gift environment.
While for many years, greeting cards have been utilized to convey various greetings and messages in both a preprinted and nonpreprinted format, typically, most recipients of such cards quickly discard the card together with any personal messages that have been written into them.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide such a greeting card which is integrated with a gift so as to be preservable and of such an attractive nature as to be desirous of being kept in a displayed position by the recipient of the greeting.
It is additionally an object of the present invention to provide such a novelty gift apparatus for conveyance of greeting indicia in such a preservable gift environment of such construction that the relatively porous and/or otherwise delicate fabrics utilized in association with the preservable gift portion are reinforced into a particular stretched configuration through barrier means that anchor the device and preclude undesirable slippage of the materials utilized in the gift to keep them in their intended displayable configuration.
It is additionally an object of the present invention to provide such a gift which is not only decorative in combination with the greeting indicia, but one which may be displayed easily at will by hanging on vertical surfaces such as walls, while conveying a "home-made" custom gift appearance, but which is still capable of expedited manufacture in a substantially facilitated manner with the minimum of effort.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide such a preservable greeting card-gift apparatus which is durable in nature so as to preclude undesirable running of materials utilized or decomposition, shrinking, shredding and/or riding up of the gift componentry so as to be displayable for many years.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims and drawings.